Joseph the Wolf
'Joseph the Wolf '(sometimes just called Joey) is a young man that is close friends with many fellow students, especially Brittney the Bat and Jimmy Canvas. He has a kind heart, a laidback personality, and always willing to help even when his friends and single mom are down. It is because of this that many of his friends consider him their best, and many girls want to win his heart. But despite his own nice guy persona, Joseph is actually a descendant of the murderous Yiao Tribe. History Joseph was born by Meredith the Wolf and a perverted jerk that she had an affair with. Before Meredith could tell her mate the news that she was pregnant, she found him cheating on her with a prostitute. To this day, Joseph has never met or seen his biological father, nor has he seen a picture of him. Around the age of 13, Joseph saved a Chimchar from a group of hungry Zangoose. After much convincing to his mother, he was allowed to make him his pet, and named the Chimchar "Inferno". Around the time of his 16th birthday, Joseph had learned that his father was part of the Yiao Tribe, a clan of murderers and rapists that have a long bloodshed rivalry with the Huqani Clan. Many of its members have been killed, but Joseph is one of their few descending members. Although Meredith did her best to keep her son from finding out the truth, two weeks after his 16th birthday, Joseph found the Yiao Blade in her basement, a tool used by the Yiao Tribe that was passed on from generation to generation. Joseph had very little knowledge of the sword or its origins, but believed that if he held this, he could be more useful to people and help out those that were in need. His mother, at first, objected to him using the Yiao Blade, afraid that he would be consumed by evil and turn into his biological father. However, she still agreed, seeing that her son was growing up and believed that his heart would be pure enough to resist the evil bloodline inside of him. After months of training with his sword and his normal martial arts skills, Joseph met a young woman named Makoto. He had begun falling in love with her after his previous crush and "girlfriend", Brittney, had begun losing interest in him. Joseph would end up saving her life and committing himself to her on many different occasions. Before long, the two had a son named Johnny in secret, fearing that his mother would be upset if she discovered Joseph was starting a family at such a young age. Joseph would end up sharing his house with a new step-sister, Samantha, after Meredith fell in love with her father, Gregor. Joseph became a very caring and laidback older brother to her, caring about how much Samantha enjoys life rather than any immediate danger, though he still cared about her well-being. Yiao Joseph Joseph's relation to the Yiao Tribe is not as natural as one would assume. He's mostly normal until he loses control of his emotions or becomes obsessed with absolute slaughter. It is at this point that Joseph undergoes a strange and rare transformation for most Yiao members. His fur becomes dark red, his hair fuzzes out, his eyes invert colors, his claws and teeth become much sharper, and even his own clothes go a strange change. In addition to a growth of devil-like wings, Joseph is introduced to his Yiao form, where he becomes more deadly, feral, and near unstoppable. In most cases where he is stopped, one of his family or Makoto are involved in it. Personality Joseph is a more laidback sort of fellow. He's pretty calm and collective, as well as fairly intelligent. He always makes sure to look things on the bright side, even when things look bleek, and is heavily dedicated to his friends in every sort of situation, to the point that he nearly went on a villain killing spree when he believed that his love, Makoto, had died. Joseph is also very serious in battle and will willingly give himself up for the safety of others. He's been described his his allies as a most devoted and trusting ally, though has a coverted perv side, which he hides extremely well. Family *Unnamed father (deceased) *Meredith the Wolf (mother) *Gregor the Wolf (step-father) *Samantha the Wolf (step-sister) *Inferno the Chimchar (pet/partner) *Makoto the Dog (future wife) *Johnny the Wolf (future son) *Saria the Wolf (future daughter) Friends/Allies *Brittney the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Reggie the Bat *Inferno the Chimchar *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Makoto the Dog *JT the Androhog *Sal the Echidna *Aileen the Hedgehog *Jane the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Sakura the Hedgehog *Violet the Hedgehog-Seedrian *Jerry the Echidnahog *Kendall the Terrier *Kevin Mongoose *Frank the Hedgegoose *Tommy Prower *Adam the Beagle *Stacy the Hedgehog (school teacher) *Susan the Bat *Volt the Hedgebat *Mary-Jane Acorn *Boombomb the Hedgehog *JT the Androhog *Max the Fox *Julie the Rabbit Rivals/Enemies *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna (to an extent) *Damion the Hedgefox *Marsnar the Coyote *Jimmy Canvas (friendly rival) *Terry Prower *Ronnie Rose *Gentun the Ninjafox *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Hanzo the Dog *Flint the Weasel *Trent the Outlaw *Ace the Lynxeon *Slade the Hedgecat Gallery Joseph the Wolf.jpg|Joseph's normal wear Joseph in Army Colors.png|Joseph in army clothes Joseph in school clothes.png|Joseph in school clothes Joseph in Formal Clothing.png|Joseph in formal clothing Joseph in Basketball Clothes.png|Joseph in a basketball uniform Joey.png|Joseph giving a thumbs-up. Credit goes to Sonicstar3000 for the pic Yiao Joseph.png|Joseph in his Yiao form 456071_violetfunclup011_scan110002.jpg|Joseph in Sonic Riders clothes. Credit goes to Sasamekku on Inkbunny for the pic. Trivia *Joseph was one of the first normal characters that Gurahk made. *Joseph is Gurahk's favorite character to use in roleplays, next to Jimmy and Reggie. *Joseph was originally supposed to have a nervous personality, with very few girls wanting to be with him, but that was changed and now Reggie has this personality. Category:16 Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Students Category:Yiao Tribe Category:Huqani Clan Category:Skyloft visiters